


Triple Word Score

by HYPERFocused



Series: Motherless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Personal Canon, Poetry, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word games, and semantics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Word Score

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series about my mother, who was a portrait painter and surrealist. She died in December 1999, of complications from Emphysema and Diabetes. Prolonged oxygen loss does really crappy things to the brain. I wrote this a few years before things got bad.

Triple Word Score

My mother and I play Scrabble every week.  
Wooden tiles worn smooth,  
warming as we build our words.  
She wins; nearly all the time.

My mother and I play Scrabble.  
Sometimes we talk,  
sometimes we argue. 

My words feel as jumbled  
as the tiles in the bag,  
and she wins;  
nearly all the time.

1996, I think.


End file.
